Watcher in the Dark
by rachelAbendstern
Summary: Just a little snippet. Thoughts of a dead Halliwell on the sisters' latest whitelighter. My first story, so please be gentle...


Title:Watcher in the Dark

Author:rachelAbendstern

Summary:Just a little snippet. Thoughts of a dead Halliwell on the sisters' latest whitelighter.

Spoilers:bit of Chris Crossed (episode 10, I think)

Disclaimer:Don't own nothing! Unfortunately...

Oh, yeah, that little spell somewhere down the page is not from me either. I don't know where I read it, or if it actually occurs in the TV series, since even if it does, the German version would be slightly different. So I hope whoever wrote it will forgive me for using it in my story. It works better than the spell the sister usually use, but I can change it if there are any complaints.

Watcher in the dark

I didn't trust him. I didn't trust him the moment he arrived. That boy who turned up here all of a sudden, claiming to be from the future! And true enough, he knows a lot of things that happen in our time to come, more so than can be explained by mere foresight like Phoebe calls her own. But that doesn't ease my mind about him, not in the least. He's done so many things already that threatened the Charmed Ones and baby Wyatt that I just can't help but wonder on which side he is truly on. He keeps claiming, that it's for the Greater Good, to save Wyatt from whatever threat there is to him in the future, but I just can't see how the way he acts can achieve that.

And it drives me mad to see all those things, to know what he keeps in store for my family and not being able to do a thing about them.

-

His fianceé died... The incident with Bianca put my mind somewhat at ease with him. Actually I feel sorry for him. What a way to lose someone you love! I don't know what happened in the fututre – and yes, I do believe that part of his story now, although I think, he's still hiding something – but I do know, that she was fighting with him not against him, and that he loved this girl dearly. And I do believe now, that he is only doing what he thinks is for the best. If it is the right way is not for me to decide. I just hope, he knows what he's doing.

He's here now, in the attic. At the place we keep our sacred Book of Shadows. If I hadn't decided to trust him only recently, I would be suspicious as to what he's doing here in the middle of the night, when all the occupants of the house are asleep. I'm not! But I can't help but wonder what the hell he's up to.

As the minutes pass by, I realize that for once, he doesn't intend to do anything. He just runs his fingers over some of the furniture as if they hold some precious memories. And maybe they do. I mean, we still don't know who he is.

At long last, he stops by a window on the broad side of the room, resting his head against the cold glass.

And then, he begins to speak.

„There really is nothing for me to go back to anymore, Bianca! Not without you!"

Only now I realize he's been crying. He turns to face the room and slowly slides down to the floor. Somehow, his crumpled form and broken voice affect me more than I care to admit. He looks so lost!

„I can't do this, Bianca! Gods, what did we think, sending me here! I was always the second one, the weak one. As if I could do anything to save the world from him, to save _him_!"

Did he mean Wyatt? What is he talking about?

„I want to tell them so bad, I wish they would believe me! But they don't trust me, no matter what Leo says. It's not like I have given them any reason to, now have I? Do you know how much that hurts?"

He sniffs and tries to wipe his tears off his face with the sleeves of his shirt. Somehow, I'm beginning to suspect I know who he might be.

„I want him back, Bianca! The way he used to be. I want my big brother back! But I can't even imagine where to begin. We don't know what turned him evil. I... I just don't know..."

I wait for him to say more, but he merely draws his knees closer, rests his head there and cries quietly.

It's eery. And heartbreaking. I want to do something for him, comfort him. It cannot be easy to bear the weight of the future on shoulders so young.

What spell did Grams show us so long ago?

-

Chris slowly calmed down. He could have laughed. What would his family think of him, if they could see him like this. Wyatt would have had a field day.

He could feel the mild wind cooling his cheeks down, and the soft rustling of sheets soothing his senses.

Wait... wind in the attic? Startled, he looked up in time to see the pages of the Book of Shadows settle down.

He wiped his tears away and made his way over, curious as to what made the book open and which page now was revealed. The spell looked familiar.

„_Blood to blood_

_I summon thee._

_Blood to blood_

_return to me."_

Wind picked up once again, catching in his brown strands and the long black hair of a beautiful woman now standing in front of him. He blinked slowly, trying to comprehend.

„Aunt Prue?"

The woman before him smiled sadly, coming closer to him.

„So you really are Piper's son, aren't you?"

„How d'you... ?" Chris began, but cut himself of. „You heard everything, didn't you?" He hated how scratchy his voice sounded. The woman, his aunt, merely nodded.

„The spell wouldn't have worked, if you weren't family."

„Why did you let me summon you?" he asked, not really sure if he wanted to know or not.

But his aunt didn't answer, just kept coming towards him until she finally stood but one step away.

She cupped his cheek gently with the palm of her right hand, quietly bidding him: „Come here."

And without thinking, Chris stepped into her comforting embrace, for once letting all of his guards down. As soon as he felt the firm, understanding arms around him, tears began to pool in his eyes once more. He couldn't help it. Family had meant so much for all of them. And these last months had been awfully lonely.

„I'm sorry about Bianca," he heard Prue say, but he couldn't reply.

-

Holding him in my arms, feeling his body trembling with his sobs, I realized two things:

I did him terribly wrong, we all did, thinking he would ever do something to endanger any of his family's lives if he could help it.

And I had to do everything in my power to help him through all this.

No, I didn't trust him from the beginning. But even Charmed Ones can be wrong.

And maybe, just maybe us Halliwells will make it safely through this problem; as we always do.

The End

A/N: Hope you liked it. It's my first fanfiction ever – well first 'published' fanfiction at any rate – so don't be to hard on me, please. ;)

I don't have any betas, so there might be some mistakes in it. As you might have guessed, English is not my native language, so feel free to contact me about any wrong grammar and spelling. Yeah, at that point: reviews would be appreciated. But I'll post my stories even without them, if my muse strikes me XD


End file.
